


Patient Examination

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a particularly twisted case, Will Graham finds he can only feel pleasure while in the head of a serial killer. Hannibal gets involved.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	Patient Examination

“It’s fine, I can just ignore it,” Will said as the conversation rapidly slipped out of his control. 

“Nonsense, sexual pleasure is a key form of stress release for humans. Our therapy will be useless if you are deprived of basic relaxation techniques,” said Hannibal.

“Lots of guys can’t get it up.”

“Many men have physical issues that prevent them from getting an erection. This could be a case of such a thing,” Hannibal asked. “We should rule that out before we continue our therapy.”

“It’s fine,” Will said again weakly. 

“Nonsense, Will,” Hannibal said. “I would never leave you to suffer like this.”

*****

Will was suffering. 

He had walked into Hannibal’s office hoping beyond hope that the good doctor had forgotten their discussion. Surely his brain was more interesting to Hannibal than his cock. Instead, he had walked into the room and found an antique gynecological examination table sitting next to Hannibal’s desk. 

Will’s embarrassment bordered on physical pain. 

“It’s just us here but if you insist upon wearing a gown you can,” Hannibal said, his back turned while Will changed. Will hastily put on the gown. 

He jumped up onto the table, bare feet cold, and laid back. The ceiling of Hannibal’s office was a lovely deep wood. 

“Feet in the stirrups, please, Will,” Hannibal said. Will doesn’t know how women do this. He felt unbearably exposed as he put his feet where Hannibal directed. 

Hannibal pulled something out of the side of the table and erected a little curtain over Will’s middle. It tickled against his stomach. 

“This is to give you some privacy,” Hannibal said and how that little curtain was supposed to save Will’s modesty when his feet were held up in those stirrups, Will didn’t know. 

“I’m going to start with some basic manual manipulation,” Hannibal said, snapping his gloves into place. He was wearing the thin white kind that made his touch feel alien. 

He ran his hands along Will’s side and down to his hips then yanked, jerking him further down the table in one sharp movement. His ass was on the very edge of the table and there was no pretending he was somewhere else now. 

He can’t see Hannibal’s face around the curtain, can’t see anything but the perfectly tidy office. “There are straps above your head, Will, hold onto them,” Hannibal instructed. “It will get your back at the right angle.

Will reached up and grabbed onto them.

“Penis is average size while flaccid,” Hannibal said and Will jerked. 

“What are you--”

“I require notes so I can determine if anything is abnormal, Will, and I cannot take them while my hands are covered in lube. I have a recording tape here that I’ll use in lieu of handwritten notes. Now please be quiet so I can get the optimal audio quality. 

That seemed logical when he put it like that but still Will promised himself he wouldn’t make a sound. He wouldn’t want to ruin Hannibal’s notes after all. 

He opens his mouth to say as much, then freezes and relaxes back against the padded table. 

“Very good, Will,” Hannibal said and his voice is warm with the praise. Will squirmed a little, his flush traveling down his chest. Hannibal picked Will’s cock up between his forefingers and turned it left and right to examine it. “As I was saying, the patient’s penis is of average size with no visible abnormalities upon first inspection.” 

Will almost speaks up to complain and then there’s the snap of a bottle being opened and some lube being gathered. Cold lube and an impossibly smooth hand grip his cock. Hannibal massaged gently with his fingers, then gathered more lube. Feels so alien and unnatural, like nothing he’s ever felt before. Feels the familiar rush south of blood, has to be a good sign for all he doesn’t want Hannibal to see him like this. 

“Patient responds normally to manual stimulation,” Hannibal noted. “His penis is growing in length and girth at an average rate.”

He squeezed his hand tight and it felt like that fleshlight Will tried in college. He focused on the head of Will’s cock. His hand was in a fist, pressing down on Will’s cock until Will slipped inside the tight tunnel of his fingers then letting go and starting all over again. If felt like the first fuck into a woman but without the relief of the tight pressure that usually followed. 

Thrashed his head around but bit his lip and stayed quiet. 

Something slithered along his belly, cool against his overheated skin. 

Hannibal clicked his tongue quietly. “Patient is five inches at full arousal, slightly below average.”

Shame that Will hasn’t felt since his high school locker room crawled up Will’s spine. His face was so hot he felt dizzy. 

Hannibal set the tape measure aside on his desk.

“So far the patient’s responses suggest full health, therefore an internal examination is required to find the source of the patient’s complaints. 

“What?” Will cried out, sitting up and Hannibal loomed over the curtain to shove him back down by the shoulder, leaving a trail of lube on his skin. 

“Be still and silent, Will, this is for your own health.”

Will panicked in absolute silence. He hasn’t been to the doctor in years, not since he had a father to take him, and he had never had to suffer the indignity of a prostate exam before. 

He’d heard all sorts of bad things about it, that it was painful and shameful. His knees fought against the stirrups to close. 

“Now now, Will,” Hannibal soothed. “I’ll go slowly, you won’t feel any pain.”

The cap of the lube popped again and he lubed up something Will could not see. Not his fingers, which had plenty of lube on them but something different. Will clenched down preemptively, shifting on the table. 

A sharp crack rang out in the silent room as Hannibal’s hand connected with Will’s inner thigh. Will couldn’t help but cry out. 

“Be still, Will, I won’t tell you again,” Hannibal ordered. 

Something cold and hard pressed against his entrance. 

“Hannibal,” Will begged and Hannibal’s hand curled gently over Will’s knee, his thumb stroking the tender skin there. He didn’t stop what he was doing. The cold foreign object slid into Will’s body in increments and each time felt like it must have bottomed out but it kept going further and further in until Will could feel the cold deep, deep inside of him. He whimpered but kept still. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal crooned. He rolled the object and in the deepest part of Will’s gut something moved. “This is a special instrument used for determining if you have a prostate. I’ll have to do a manual exam if you do, but this should give us a simple yes or no. The patient is currently unresponsive to the probe and has lost an inch of penis length due to the unfamiliar stimulation.”

Will clenched his teeth. 

Hannibal turned the probe so that it pressed towards the front of Will’s body and dragged slowly from Will’s body. Will’s grip made the leather handles creak. It felt awful and invasive and like the worst thing Will had willingly agreed to. 

Hannibal sighed. “Preliminary examination did not find the patient’s prostate.”

“I’m sure it’s there,” Will pleaded. Anything to prevent Hannibal’s fingers from breaching him. He’s seen Hannibal’s massive hands before, each one of his fingers would be thicker and longer than the probe. 

“We’ll make a second pass,” Hannibal conceded. He pressed the cold probe pack against the pucker of Will’s ass and slid it in deep. His time he took a path of pressure slightly to the left and halfway in Will flew upward with a shout. 

White static rushed through his nerves. 

He collapsed back on the the table and took deep, heaving breaths. 

“Existence of patient’s prostate is confirmed,” Hannibal said, calm as could be. “Proceeding with the manual exam.”

“I thought you wouldn’t have to--”

“Shush, William, I must make sure your prostate is in good, healthy condition or we will never know the cause of your inability to pleasure yourself.”

Will was hard in a way he had not been in months, aching and leaking all across his stomach. 

“I think we’ve determined that it’s mental, I’m hard like I haven’t been able to get in ages,” Will said. 

“Silence, Will,” Hannibal said and punished him by pressing in with two fingers at once. It hurt in a way that the probe had not and Will found himself whining, high in his throat.

“Bear down, Will,” Hannibal ordered and Will obeyed, Hannibal’s two fingers slipping deep inside of him. 

Will had been right, Hannibal’s fingers were huge. It felt like ten probes at once, like someone had shoved a battering ram up him, like his ass would never be the same. 

His whine turned into a single sob. 

Unlike the probe, Hannibal’s fingers found Will’s prostate with unerring precision and he began to palpitate it. Will cried out again, writhing on the table. Against the unrelenting pressure of Hannibal’s fingers he felt the pressure in his gut heighten then give way and he spilled across his stomach, going slack on the table. 

Hannibal clicked off the tape recorder.


End file.
